Minecraft: Legend of the Overthere
Minecraft: Legend of the Overthere is a 2017 turn-based, tactical action role-playing game released for various operating systems, consoles and mobile platforms, based on the Minecraft ''series by Mojang. The game is episodic; new episodes are released every now and then, all based on the TV series ''Minecraft: The Chamber of Testra, that was in turn based on the game. The first episode was released a few weeks before the TV series and serves as a prequel to the series's events. The first episode revolves around Steve and his siblings accompanied by an amnesiac boy named Jason as they attempt to stop a mysterious enemy from taking over the world. Many episodes have some sort of connection to a multiverse named The Overthere, hence the name. Despite straying from Minecraft's gameplay, the game still includes many elements from the sandbox game, e.g crafting, enchanting, trading with Villagers, farming, building and brewing. Story Episode I In the intro cutscene, the narrator reveals about an ancient multiverse named The Overthere, containing sky worlds like The Aether and the The Sky Dimension, as well as hundreds of other worlds. From that point onwards, the game revolves around a boy named Jason, who strands on a continent with immense amnesia and almost no recollection of anything about his past or himself, knowing only his name and age. He is found and nursed back to health by a man named Steve, who soon introduces Jason to his sister Alex, his brothers Joe, Mark and Mike and his grandmother and grandfather, the only other family members they still have. Their father was killed by a Skeleton, after which their mother left to never be seen again, leaving their grandparents to raise them all by herself. Revealing that Jason is in a massive village named "South Miningham", Steve then learns him the basics of survival, as the village is surrounded by wildlife, with the nearest big city, Moog City, being 14 kilometers away to the northwest. Jason lives a happy life with his new friends, but a few days later, a group of mobs attack the city with an unknown, hidden leader. Many people are brutally slaughtered and Villagers zombified, but Jason, Steve and his family manage to escape. Steve's grandparents jump in a Minecart to escape, but thanks to the mobs, the rest of Steve's family plus Steve himself and Jason fail to reach the Minecart in time, and the couple is forced to leave them behind to avoid dying. Steve insists to travel to Moog City, and Jason agrees with the idea. The group travels through the wildlife, fighting off many mobs, before finally arriving at Moog City. There, they find out that the Burgomaster, the city's mayor, has in fact made a deal with the mobs' unknown leader. The group attempts to reveal this to the public, but the Burgomaster's ambassador, Bob, stops them before they can and has a group of Skeletons teleport them using a Dimensional Door, sending them billions of kilometers away. Steve and co. try to get back to leak the scandal, but soon discover that mobs are invading the world on command of the Burgomaster, who made a deal with the leader: The leader may take over the world and rule over it as an autocracy, while the Mayor can turn a part of the newfound nation into his own province with Moog City as capital, which would not just give him tons of political power, but also earn him billions. They also find out that the leader is attempting to get to The Overthere, a collection of sky dimensions where various artefacts can be found that grant immense power to the users. The team fights through the army of mobs, traveling through several biomes and even dimensions, visiting The Overthere every now and then, helping out people and attemptintg to get the world back, even befriending mobs as they do so and fighting off various vilains like The Vindicator, the Elder Guardian and an Iron Golem named Kolari. Amongst the way, a Skeleton bounty hunter named Bones hunts them down, having used the "Mod" function in a stolen Command Block to supply himself and the leader's army with highly advanced weaponry, gadgets and technology. Ultimately, however, Bones successfully captures everyone but Steve, who escapes. Jason and Steve's friends are sentenced to capital punishment by the judge. Bones then chooses the method of execution to be a "dropping" in the Void. At the Bedrock layer, which Bones had removed with the Command Block, a caped Wither Skeleton named Prisma reveals himself to be the leader and insists on watching them die, on a safe balcony. However, Steve arrives just in time and stalls the execution. The team fights Bones and nearly loses, but they still manage to defeat him just at the last moment, knocking him into the Void. Prisma flees to The Overthere but the team finds him there and saves several islands in the sky worlds from his rule. Prisma, however, takes the artefacts before fleeing to the Overworld's surface, with Steve, Jason and the rest following suit, now accompanied by Bob, who found out about the Burgomaster's treachery, as well as the mobs they had befriended and even angry Villagers. After fighting through Prisma's defences and busting through various cities, they finally find him in the Conference Room, where he was giving a speech to his people to start the existence of his empire. Busting through the wall, the Villagers and most of the mobs attack the infantry while Jason, Steve, Alex, Mike, Mark, Joe, Bob and the other mobs fight Prisma. They defeat him, but Prisma flees to the top of the skyscraper. There, he summons The Wither, The Enderdragon and The Red Dragon, but these are subdued and knocked out. In a last ditch effort, Prisma fuses himself with the Command Block and a Structure Block, embedding them within his chest, as the Burgomaster arrives with special armour and various customized weapons. Right when it seems that Prisma would win though, the Villagers arrive and hilariously defeat Prisma and the Mayor all on their own, with literally no effort at all, let alone weapons or anything. Steve and co., along with Jason, Bob and the befriended mobs, are considered as heroes by the people; a huge party follows to celebrate. Even mobs are welcomed as well, despite the neutrality of some people towards them. Steve and his siblings are also finally reunited with their grandparents. In a post-credits scene, Bones is seen in a stronghold, weapon in his left hand, aura around him and white electricity with thick pink outlines coming out of his right hand, spawning blue energy bolts, confirming that he somehow survived AND received new abilities, setting up the basis for the events of Minecraft: The Chamber of Testra. ---- The rest of the story will be added as the episodes are released. Gameplay World Map The Player starts off at the world map. DLC excepted, there are around 250 levels per episode. You move around the world by: #Clicking/tapping the level or area you wanna go to (computers/mobile platforms) #Moving around a spinning, circle schaped cursor by using the D-Pad/C-Stick and pressing A to select the area/level when your cursor is above one. On the World Map, in addition to the hub, there's also shops, stores, training areas and houses. Overworld In the Overworld (outside of enemy battles), everything is seen from a top-down perspective, and there are several rooms that only appear when you enter them through doorways, like FNaFB. You can walk up stairs and activate elevators and pistons, but you cannot jump. Overworld actions like sprinting, sneaking and blocking can be performed, and in some locations, mining and crawling. The Inventory can be opened up, but not during cutscenes. Battle There are three ways to start an enemy battle, two of which depend on the dungeon type. In the "Classic Dungeons", enemy battles occur at random, like older RPGs and FNaFB. In the "Recent Dungeons", enemies walk around, and making contact with it or it's projectiles will start a battle, as in more recent RPGs. Some enemies simply walk around, while others will try to run into or shoot projectiles at the Player's party in order to start a fight, like Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games. The third way to get in a fight is by encountering a boss or forced fight, usually with cutscenes before and after. Another type of fight is a "Wave Battle" which has various battles ("waves") after each other. In battle, players can select a maximum of 5 characters a fight (except for wave battles). An inventory/chest/furnace/anvil/enchantment table-like interface will open up near the character whose turn it is. In the hotbar, nine attacks will be available. In a 10th hotbar slot at the left (meant to respresent dual wielding), there's a chest. When opened, characters can swap attacks and items. In the "Inventory", items are stored (mainly food and potions). The game features a "skill customize" mechanic; characters can learn new attacks at certain points or milestones, but only nine can be "carried" at a time. With the chest option (which also works out of battle), attacks (and items) can be swapped at any time. When an attack has been selected (each attack has it's own icon, e.g iron sword for an attack with an iron sword, boxing glove for a punch), button presses must be timed correctly to execute the attack (goes in conjunction with clicking on PC and stylus on 3DS). On mobile devices, the screen must be tapped, held and/or swiped at the right time and locations to correctly execute the attack. Failure to correctly execute the attack results in the attack dealing less damage, or no damage at all. There are a few main stats in a fight: Main Stats Stats that cannot be upgraded. *HP: The main stat in the game. If this drops to zero by taking damage, the character is defeated/knocked out (all characters have a different defeat animation). Said character cannot be used until it is revived or the battle ends. *MP: A secondary stat. Magic attacks consume MP. If it drops to zero or you don't have enough, you cannot do any more magic attacks without the use of Potions, which can refill MP with a certain amount. *SP: Practically the same as MP, but for Special attacks and Skill, rather than Magic. *GB: By taking damage or attacking, the GigaBreak bar (also known as the Overlimit bar) fills a little. When full, you can perform one of two powerful attacks a character (selecting one will 100% deplete the bar), known as a "GigaBreak" or "Overdrive". These attacks are overdone and exaggeratedly powerful, and you'll thus have to use 'em wisely ! Other Stats Stats that can be upgraded using level ups or Potions (only temporary when using the latter). *ATK: The higher this is, the faster your attack is. The faster it is, the more likely your enemy will be surprised and get the "Off Guard" status effect. *POW: The higher this is, the more damage you deal. *DEF: The higher this is, the less damage you receive (excluding Shields and other blocking moves). *SPEED: Determines how fast it'll be your character's turn; the higher, the more likely your character will get to attack before the enemies and/or other characters. Status Ailments Some attacks and Potions can and/or will cause a status effect, each of which effects your character(s) and/or the enemy(/ies) differently. Eating cookies, cooked mutton, cake, pumpkin pie, cooked salmon, clownfish, beetroot, beetroot soup or any kind of stew will heal the character and stop any negative effects. *Burning: The character/enemy is on fire and takes damage every second. *Poison: The character/enemy is poisoned, and takes damage every turn. *Frozen: The character/enemy cannot move for 2,5 turns. *Sleep: The character/enemy is asleep and cannot do anything for 4 turns, though they do heal 25 HP every turn, resulting in a 100 HP recovery every time they're affected. *Slowness: SPEED is decreased. *Weakness: POW is decreased. *Mining Fatigue: ATK is decreased. *Strength: POW is increased. *Haste: ATK is increased. *Speed: SPEED is increased. *Jump Boost: Character/enemy will automatically jump and avoid any attack twice in a row. *Nausea: The character/enemy takes 20% damage every turn and has a 45% chance to get another status effect. Attack has 85% chance of missing. Lasts three turns. *Blindness: Attacks always miss the target. Lasts two turns. *Resistance, Fire Resistance: Reduces damage by 40%. Fire Resistance gives immunity to any form of fire, lava, fire charges, fireballs and TNT. Both last 3 turns. *Invisibility: ATK is increased with 70%. Enemies only have a 4% chance to attack the invisible character (most of the time they attack others, which makes sense), and if they do, the attack will miss (also makes sense). Lasts 2,5 turns. *Night Vision: Allows characters/enemies to see invisible characters and actually damage them. Has the same effect as Spectral Arrows when used on invisible characters. *Wither: Health bar turns completely black, preventing players from seeing the victim's HP. Half of the time, victims take damage every second, while the other half of the times victims take damage every turn. The numbers indicating how many damage attacked characters/enemies take are also obscured as well. Lasts three turns. *Health Boost: Target's HP is increased by 25% for 2 turns. *Absorption: Fifty extra HP is added to the total for two turns; all damage dealt is inflicted to that HP, which cannot be regenerated naturally, but they do give extra armor points and reduce dealt damage. *Glowing: Caused by Spectral Arrows. All enemies will attack the victim(s) and the victim(s) only. When used on Invisible targets, the effects of Night Vision are applied to the enemies. *Levitation: Character slowly rises up for three turns. After those turns, the victim falls down and loses 50% HP. *Luck: Increases chance of receiving high-quality loot after battle, increases the (E)XP received after battle, increases the chance of getting critical hits and Lucky hits and decreases the chance to miss the target. *Bad Luck: Does exactly the opposite of Luck. *Off Guard: Has a random chance of being inflicted by random attacks, depending on the user's ATK. Victims take four times more damage from attacks, can't move for one turn, can potentially become Dizzy, their POW is lowered by 60% and their attacks have a 65% chance to miss. Lasts three turns. *Mute: The victim is unable to use magic or special skills for a random amount of turns between two and six. *Petrification: The victim is turned to stone for five turns, but only takes 10% of the damage from attacks. Defeated characters cannot be revived until after the fight or if the player loses, unless rare special potions are used. If all characters are defeated, the player can revive the party with full stats while the enemies remain the same, but in order to do this, 15 Diamonds, 5 Emeralds, 20 Iron or 25 Gold must be payed. Hub In the hub, characters can move around and interact with stuff just like in levels. No character can take damage in the Hub. From here, various locations can be accessed, like houses where characters can get advice or upgrades, trade with Villagers, enchant, fix,or upgrade their items, brew potions, build things, etc... Game Modes *Normal: The main mode *Classic: All levels are Classic Dungeons. Unlocked after beating the game. *Modern: All levels are Recent Dungeons. Unlocked after beating the game. *Wave Only: All levels are now Wave Battles. Unlocked by beating the game. Areas and Levels Enemies and Bosses Items and Attacks Characters TBA More to come soon. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Minecraft Games Category:Minecraft (series) Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac Games Category:Mac OS Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Spin-offs